1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a package structure and manufacturing method thereof, in particular, to a semiconductor package structure and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A purpose of chip package is to protect a bare chip, reduce a density of chip contacts and provide a good heat dissipation effect for the chip. Regardless of installing the chip onto a circuit substrate to reduce the density of the chip contacts, or directly forming a redistribution circuit on the chip to reduce the density of the chip contacts, metal (for example, copper) having a good conductivity is generally used as a material of all signal paths of the circuit substrate or the reconfiguration circuit. When the chip contacts are continuously increased, the required signal paths are accordingly increased, so that a size of a chip package structure is also increased.